movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Phoenix
Simon Phoenix is the main antagonist of Demolition Man. He is the most crazed and dangerous psychopathic criminal of the 20th century, and only the toughest cop could be a match for him. He is portrayed by Wesley Snipes who also played Nino Brown. Demolition Man Phoenix was a wanted psychopathic criminal responsible for many crimes like theft, kidnapping, rape, robbery and murder. He declared his own kingdom in South Central within Los Angeles, having all other street gangs, drug dealers and even some murderers under his control. In his last crime in 1996, he made 30 people hostage for trespassing at his building, but when his arch-enemy, LAPD cop John Spartan interfered, he set alight tanks of C4 and after a brief fight with Spartan, he was captured and taken away before the building was blown to pieces. Meanwhile other cops founds the corpses of the hostages with Phoenix being found guilty for the murders and condemned. But he framed Spartan for not caring about the hostages and as a result he too also took a part of the responsibility, and the two were frozen in a cryogenic chamber, remaining there for years. 36 years later, society have changed drastically, with San Diego, Santa Barbara and Los Angeles being fused in one large so-called utopia named San Angeles. Simon was released from his confinement with a rehabilitation programme that gave him astounding new skills and extra strength to help him adapt to the future. The reason for his release was to kill Edgar Friendly, the leader of the resistance group called Scraps who lived in the sewers of San Angeles since the society of Dr. Raymond Cocteau. Simon reassembles a new gang of not only the hardened residents of the sewers, but also half a dozen defrosted, bloodthirsty criminals of the 20th century he requested released from the cryo-prison and kills the man who releases him, setting on his own goals to spread chaos again. Simon Phoenix in a scene cut out to shorten running time shoots and kills Spartan's friend Zachary Lamb just when Lenina Huxley and John Spartan go after him on the roads of San Angeles. He was pursued by Sgt. John Spartan of the old LAPD once again. During a car chase Phoenix admits that the hostages Spartan tried to save in 1996 were already dead before he even arrived. With help of Edgar Friendly and Lt. Lenina Huxley of the SAPD along with the armed Scraps, Spartan breaks into the facility and fights Phoenix, who uses his futuristic skills to his advantage. According to what was cut out, John Spartan kills newer henchmen to Simon Phoenix and battles the goon played by Jesse “The Body” Ventura named Adam who did the work for Simon Phoenix in killing Mayor/Gov Raymond Cocteau and defeats Adam just before going up against Simon Phoenix one last time. During an intense battle, Spartan smashes a container of the potent cryogenic liquid against the floor and leaps to grab a malfunctioning crane arm overhead, as the floor and everything in contact with it freezes solid, including Phoenix. Spartan then kicks Phoenix's frozen head off after shouting "Heads up!", reminiscing Simon's predictable loss of his head, and it hits the ground before smashing to pieces. The damaged equipment in the room then explodes, with Spartan escaping just before the CryoPrison is destroyed, along with Phoenix's decapitated frozen body and the criminals he attempted to set free, ending his reign of chaos forever. Category:Mature Category:Crime Lord Category:Anarchist Category:Evil from the past Category:Archenemy Category:Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Thief Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Kidnapper Category:Assassin Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Leader Category:Main Antagonists Category:Rapists Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Complete Monster Category:Barbarian Category:Athletic Villains Category:Fighter Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Usurper Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mongers Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Supervillains Category:Nemesis Category:Thriller Villains